Miss Falls
by oynixfalls
Summary: Back at Howarts, my home. but now i'm a professor, and barley 19 years old. But i need to be here to prepare for the battle, the dark lord is coming back. but why am i falling for a student?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Falls, I do understand the late notice of this offer. But as you are aware we are in need of a new Astronomy Professor, and I do recall your outstanding grades while you were in attendance here just a few years ago."

I listened to Professor Dumbledore explain the reasoning as to why I had currently accepted the position as the New Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts.

"I am honored to have this position offered to me at a young age. I have recently only turned 19, sir. Would It be wise for me to teach the students, mostly the 7th years? I do remember how young boys can be. But I will assure I will be strictly business and a friend if one of my students needs someone to talk to that isn't, forgive me, older then dirt to them." Smiling at my last remark, I was pleased to hear him give a hearty laugh.

"I trust in you. As I know that you will recall, teachers here are welcomed to communicate with their students so that we can build a trusting foundation, after all students are living here. I know that a lot of the young ladies will look to you as a friend."

"Well, then I believe I will excuse myself so that I can set of my new class room and start unpacking."

Standing, I walked around and received a slight hug from the elder man.

Making my way through the halls, class was currently in progress, so no student was around I was able to find my class room. The astronomy tower, with my storage closet that had another door that led to my 'apartment'.

All my belongings that I had brought with me had made its way to my room, my school supplies we already in somewhat place, I would fix that by hand, I did not like to use magic when I could do it myself. Going through my boxes I found my tea kettle and homemade tea leaves I used to help boost my energy. I was going to need a decent among. Also finding my portable cd player that I did have to enhance with magic to pick up muggle music I enjoyed.

I was able to hang my posters in my apartment, along with the few art paintings I created in the past. My bedroom was set up to overlook the lake as I woke with the sunrise. When I had finally finished my 'apartment' I moved on to my class room. I wanted it to feel welcoming to the students, so I began to move the chairs and tables and replace them with small tables that stood about a foot tall, and giant pillows that were made for sitting on.

Once I had placed everything where it was to be, I had my back to the class room door. I felt something strange, making me turn around instantly. My door was still closed. Must be a few students trying to catch a glimpse at the new professor. They could wait until supper time.

"No wonder I'm hungry." Seeing my clock I saw that it was almost time for me to make way to the great hall. Grabbing my wand I quickly spruced myself up fixing my hair that had become wet with sweat and my make up that I failed to add. Grabbing my long satin duster I threw it over my dark torn up jeans and white tank top. It was a gift from my granny; she was a seeier just like me but I have always preferred Astronomy. I got my gifts from her, my abilities to see. My sister is a metamorphagous, our brother he is not a wizard but serves in the American military so I believe better then a wizard.

Walking down the stairs from the tower, I noticed a few students were walking about. A few 7th years I noticed from when I was in school here. I wonder if the two jokesters are still around. Smirking to myself I moved passed the curious eyes that saw me.

The Great Hall smelled wonderful; the aromas hit me before I walked in the doors. The professors were informed of my announcement while Dumbledore gave his pre dinner speech. So while the doors remained closed I stood outside them, ready for a show.

"So, please join me in welcoming our new Astronomy teacher, Professor Oynix Falls from America."

Entering I walked with my head high, my shoulders back. Stopping in the middle of the hall, I removed my wand but stuck it in my high ponytail. Pointing to the ceiling with both my hands I murmured a few words, and in seconds I created a meteor shower in the great hall. The meteors fall low enough they would stop in front of their eyes and vanish. Similar to a firework show.

Hearing the cheers and applause I began to make my way to the table for professors, I greeted my fellow educators with warm hugs.

"Oi, Nix I dint belibe a word Dumbledore said when he said you'd be back, and to teach."

"Oh Hagrid, how I have missed you!" Getting a big hug from him, I felt at home.

"Welcome back dear, I do hope that you will keep your miss adventures to a minimal now?" Smiling down at me, I knew she was not being serious.

"Hello Professor McGonnall, I will try my best." Earning a hug from her as well.

"She is back; I trust that we can keep our detentions separate this time?" Snape, always the same.

"Hello Severus, I believe we can come up with an agreement." Shaking his hand, I knew better then to try and hug him, I took my seat next to Hagrid and Professor Sprout.

"All of those that had Astronomy when Professor Sinistra left, will continue tomorrow morning as it was and since the school year is almost over as well, class with Professor Falls is mandatory but no homework is to be given, whatever marking you had prior will be your current ones. Now let's all enjoy."

The food was delicious, pot roast with roasted potatoes and green beans. The dessert was a chocolate cheesecake. Yes I enjoyed, but I also did not want to indulge, I could see a few sets of eyes watching me every so often.

Once supper was over the students all formed out of the great hall back to their houses. Bidding goodnight to my fellow professors, I made my way back to my tower to finish my room and prepare to tuck in for the night.

"Hello, Professor Falls. Welcome to Hogwarts." A young girl, maybe a 3rd year stopped in front of my path, very bushy curly hair and a nice smile. A child genuinely happy to be here.

"Hello, dear. Thank you; I am actually a former student. What may your name be?"

"I'm Hermione. You're a former student of Hogwarts? But you look so young."

"Well thank you, I am young. Younger then you think."

Earning a smile from the young girl, I noticed two young boys come up to get her.

"Mione, come on I want a rematch in wizard chess." Red hair, he must be a Weasley.

"Hello, Professor Falls. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Earning a handshake form the both of them, I noticed I was being surrounded by a decent amount of students now. I was the shiny new toy.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Potter, and always nice to meet a Weasley. I was actually a friend of a brother of yours when I was in school."

"Oh, no do I want to know which one? Besides me there are three others here. And my little sister Ginny."

"It was Bill, actually. He would help me with my defense class and I'd help him with Divination."

"Ya, Bill. I like Bill. He's a good one." Shaking his head at me.

"Okay, enough all of you. Off to your houses I believe most of you have homework to complete, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall came to my rescue.

"Well welcome back to Hogwarts." Hermione spoke as she started to walk away.

"Watch out for the twins." Ron warned to me, I had heard stories about Fred and George from Bill during school and in letters we had sent since we last saw each other. Wonder how bad they got?

"Well, he is right. I must warn you that the Weasley twins will more likely prank you with in your first week. So just watch yourself, if you feel it is too extreme just let me know." And McGonnall was gone.

Deciding to take a walk down memory lane, I walked around the castle. After a few hours it had become after curfew for the students so I made my way towards the Astronomy Tower, which I would be able to hold a few classes in here since it was so close to the actual room.

"Shh, we have to be quiet."

Hearing a voice, I decided to step lightly so I could try and catch whoever was not to be up here.

"But I don't want to get caught. Maybe we sould go back to the common room." That was apparently a girl. She seemed she wanted to be here but at the same time not here.

"Sara, I think we'll be okay. None of the professors come up here this late." The male voice did sound a little familiar, but I was unsure, until I heard the obvious sound of lips smacking. Not in my tower, walking around the corner I saw a tall ginger head boy with his hand on a young girls stomach trying to get higher.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong," both gasping and pulling apart from one another as the realized they had indeed been caught.

"But I do believe it is after hours. Now I know the Tower here is probably the best for a 'hook up' I do not think that this moment would be a good one. So I suggest that you, Sara is it?" The young brunette shook her head at me, "go back to your common room. Quickly before Professor Snape or McGonnall see you." Seeing the young girl, probably a 2nd year run as fast as she could form my sight.

"So I guess I get detention, since I'm still here." The young ginger head man spoke.

"Mr. Weasley I assume? Forgive me if I am wrong but I believe that your are Fred, no?"

"How could you tell?" His eye got big with shock; I could have some fun or tell the truth.

"Well for one I am a seeier as well as your new Astronomy teacher." Taking a small step towards him, I looked in his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue and gray.

"Is that your only reason?" He smirked at me as he too stepped a little closer.

"No, I'm also a friend of your brother, Bill. I know the difference between you and George. You're the smooth talked flirt while he is more laid back and shy. But you are correct, detention with me tomorrow after class and since Astronomy is your last call you won't have far to walk. Good night, Mr. Weasley."

Winking at him, I walked through the door of the tower and towards my apartment. Shutting the door behind me, I let out a breath that I had been holding. He eyes, I felt I was going to be trapped in them.

"Damnitt."

I could not have a crush on a student.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, everyone."

Hearing a few courses of replies, I could tell some of my students may fall asleep. It was late afternoon, I had one more class after this then my nightly class that was optional wasn't until 8pm. They were mostly 4rd years give or take one or two that had to repeat the course. Looking around, I did see the bright eyed face of the young Hermione Granger I meet yesterday. Smiling to her, I could tell this one liked to learn new things. So being a gifted seeier by nature, I decided to go with it.

"Hermione, could you please tell me what the meaning of 'Reading Tea Leaves' is?" Smiling to her as she beamed with excitement to be called on without having her hand raised.

"It's the art of making a prediction of sorts; the person to put the wet leaves into the mug is the one who's future shall be seen. An Image of sorts will appear and shall be translated to me a number of futures."

"5 points to Gryffindor. Every one of you will have a mug, as well as a small cup of dried tea leaves on your table. Now each table will also need a tea kettle located at the back of the room. One person per table go get one kettle to produce hot water." Some students seemed more eager than others to try this experiment. Tea leaves was always my favorite.

Within minutes everyone had their kettle, since I was unsure to trust them with burners to us the muggle way, I told them all a simple spell to warm the water inside the kettle.

"I will prosper in the years to come."

"I will love the one who knows I do not exist." A few snickers came with that one.

"I will be embarrassed while in formal dining." Poor Ron was just doomed, and did not know it.

"Professor, could one of us read yours. Ours are just simple school things. Yours must be more exciting."

"Well, I assume so, since mine has not changed in almost 2 years. Who would like to give it a try?" A few hands shot up, I did not want to show favoritism to the Gryffindor house, even though my instincts told me to call Miss Granger again, I choose a brunette from Ravenclaw.

"Don't be shy, come on up here." She looked no more then 12, but I could see in her eyes, they held excitement and a yearn for adventure. Walking to my desk, I grabbed my mug, scooped in some of my favorite tea, conjured hot water and downed half the tea in one gulp, I took the rest and tossed in into the pan on a nearby table.

"What do you see, dear?" Handing her the mug.

"Um, well I believe a small heart but it looks as if its broken. As well as a man?" That was not the same reading I always received. Grabbing the mug, she was right. Holding it firm as not to scare the kids, I applauded her.

"Well done! 5 points to Ravenclaw, Okay everyone, I want a 500 page essay one the art of tea leaves,' earning a few groans from the room, "But not due until next Friday! Now all of you be gone!" Laughing at them as they scampered away.

Once they all were gone, I moved my hand across my face to close the door then turned to sit at my desk. MY leaves had changed. Why, they had not changed in two years. My leaves had stayed the same, stating I would end up at my job at Hogwarts. Realization had hit me, of course you moron. The leaves came true so now the next window has opened. But clearly the heart does seem broken, and the man, I can only assume will be the one to break it. I'm too young for heartache and who could it be, more importantly how could I find the time? Shaking my head, I sat the mug inside the bottom drawer for safe keeping as a few 5th years walked in the room. No more tea leaves, Ill leave that for the Divination professor, if she can handle it.

"Welcome, everyone. Now as you know Astronomy is best seen in the night sky, obviously, but there are a few planets that at the right time can be seen while the sun is upon us. Can any take a guess of one?" I saw a few hands rise.

"You, dear. What may your name be?"

"Angelina Johnson, Professor Falls." This girl was a beauty for such a young age.

"Okay, Miss Johnson, could you please tell me a name of a planet that we might be able to see during the day time?" Standing in front of her table, she sat next to a girl with dirty blond hair. Smiling at them both, I hoped she knew the answer I was looking for.

"Pluto, but it can only be seen while the sun is rising."

"Correct. The planet farthest from us, is only seen for a scarce few minutes during sun rise. So I will Award bonus credits to those who can write me a short 200 word paper, on Pluto and its true description in those few minutes. But I will also know if you fib the paper and look in the library." Smirking to everyone.

"Professor, how would you know?" Turning my head, there they were. The twins, both of them sat at a shared table across the room. Oh, boy was this my prank? No, not yet.

"Well, for one George," Turning my head to look at the twin on my left I heard a gasp come from next to him, I got it right, "I study the solar system, hence why I teach a little class called 'Astronomy' so yes, dear, I will be able to tell the difference." Smiling to him, I saw him slowly sink back into his chair.

"Fred, do you have anything to say?" Calling the other twin out while I had put one in his place, was going to cause me a hellasious prank if not many to come. Giving him a wink, he just shook his head back and forth.

"Okay, now there is a meteor shower tonight that will start about 9pm, so if you would like some extra credit then please come to the tower, and join me for the show. Okay, all of you, off to lunch!"

Going to my desk, I sat down to gather my papers that I would need to grade after supper and before my optional class. I sensed a presence, no two. I was correct, I raised my head and of course the twins were there.

"Yes, gentleman what can I do for you?" I wondered if they would try to do a switch on my during the term to come, I could probably still tell them apart.

"Well Professor, we heard from our dear little brother, Ronald, that you attended Hogwarts with Bill and Charlie?"

"What we would like to know, is that how is it you are a professor here, when you are so young?"

"Well, since I am sure a lot of students here are wondering the same as the both of you, and I can assume that you both will inform them all of what I will tell you. Headmaster Dumbledore and The Minister of Magic both asked me to teach here. I excel in astronomy I am also a seeier. Plus, I love Hogwarts." Leaning back in my chair, I looked back and forth from each twin.

"Well then, maybe you can tell us about this big announcement the Dumbledore is to tell us at supper tonight?"

"I do know what it is, but I will not inform you." Smirking to them, I knew they would not drop the matter.

"Not even a clue?" Fred spoke as he and George both leaned their hands on the desk.

"Maybe a small hint." These two were persistent.

"Well make you a deal."

"We promise to go easy with our pranks on you."

"If you promise to give us a tip on what the announcement is."

I could give them a clue that wouldn't give anything away, but I highly doubt it will lessen any blow for future pranks towards me.

"Well," dragging out the soundings, I tilted me head, seeing a gleam in their eyes. "How about I give you a nice juice clue, and in return you wait at least two weeks to prank me and join me and my night class tonight for the meteor shower."

Both of them turned their heads, hands still on the desk. Staring at each other, doing some weird twin telepathy mind talk thing.

"Deal. Well be there tonight. 9 o'clock on the dot." Both spoke at once.

"Good. Now for his announcement, this year will be very adventurous." Smirking back, I relaxed in my chair, knowing I had tricked them.

"That's all!" George seemed to shreak.

"That's not a clue!" Fred seemed almost angry. Winking at him, I only smiled wider.

"OH, but it is a clue. Now you are both dismissed, see you tonight."

The announcement was of course to tell of an adventurous year to come. Hogwarts would be holding the triwizard tournament; the two schools had already joined us that day. The girls I had seen hours before while I was meditating, most of them would spend their time hitting on any boy they were near. I foresaw a few hitting on the twins several times. My visions at times cold be comical.

I had already assumed that a few students wouldn't show due to the two arrival schools, but I kind of hoped at least one would show. So as I laid down on the floor in the middle of the tower, I had made the floor into a giant mattress covered with blankets and pillows. I had a great view of the night sky, my hands were tucked behind the pillow that held me head.

"Well, this is just sad."

Sitting up, I turned to see just one twin.

"It is sad, but I assume that all the other students are too excited about the adventurous year to come." Tucking my bare feet under my jean clad legs, I smiled up at him.

"Ya, that was a good one. You got us." Smiling down at me, his hands were tucked in the pockets of his worn jeans.

"So I am assuming you truly want to earn extra credit, or you're here to see what a sad excuse your new professor is?" Moving back to the entrance, he towed his trainers off and came to sit next to me.

"Nope, I have never seen a meteor shower before so I figure I see what all the fuss is about." He was a mere inches from me.

He is a student, he is a student. An underage wizard, 4 years younger then yourself. Keep yourself calm.

"Well, you are in for a treat. Just look, it will last only a few minutes." Looking at him, I saw he was staring at me, his face a few inches from mine.

I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I believe his head was coming closer to mine. I felt my own being pulled by an unknown force to his.

"Sorry were late!"

Moving back quickly, the both of us turned out heads to look and see a few of my students calmer through the entrance and pick a spot they could watch the show from.

"To be continued later." Was all he whispered to me before standing to go greet his twin, and a few friends. Feeling Goosebumps, I wrapped my silk duster around my arms and stood.

"I was beginning to think no one would come, but glad all of you made it. Please sign the parchment floating around so I know as to whom to give credit for being here."

"Professor, how long will the meteor shower last?" A young boy, possible 2nd year asked me.

"Professor, how can we see it if were laying the middle the tower surrounded by stone."

"Well it depends on the amount in the sky, they can last from 1 minute to half an hour. But I promise it is well worth it. Not everyone get comfortable and enjoy the show, I promise you will see it all."

Grabbing my wand, I waved it above me softly speaking an incantation. Hearing movement of stone and loud gasps of surprise I knew that more people may show up to this optional class. The top of the tower, the one that prevented anyone from seeing above them I had made move to another part of the castle. It had detected itself and moved about 200 ft. Now all we saw was a beautiful dark sky, full of stars

"Professor how did u do that?!"

"Dumbledore's not going to like that, you're going to get into a lot of trouble, professor." I was receiving a knowing stare from the young girl that was sitting with Angelina Johnson today, but now, she sat right next to him.

"Miss Bell, Professor Falls will not be in any trouble if you must know. I simply suggested she do this so you all could enjoy the wonderful show, as why I am here was to make sure you are all safe and that once the show is over you will have promptly one hour to return to your house's."

"Thank you very much, Headmaster. I will make sure they all return on time."

Earning a nod from him, he was off.

Within minutes, the sky was full of bright lights falling, zooming, and whizzing through the black night sky.

Protest of my students could be heard after about 15 minutes, it was over.

"Well did you all enjoy it?" Standing I move my wand to replace the tower peak safely back onto its proper place.

So many replies, I was excited that they all enjoyed.

"Okay all, since I would like to keep my job, let's go. I'll escort all of you back to your houses."

After taking the few Ravenclaws to their house, I set off to take the remainder to Gryffindor. The halls were dark, so I had used the luminous spell as did the others to see. Except for two ginger haired boys that preferred to walk in the dark.

"Professor, do you know anything about the tournament?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not. I know about as much as you all do."

"But you must be able to tell us something." A younger Gryffindor boy had asked me.

"I truly am sorry, I only know what you all have been told already. Now please drop the subject." Taking the last step I stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady to let them all in.

"Goodnight, Professor".

"Night, Professor."

"Goodnight, Professor Falls."

Hearing the murmurs of the sleepy younger students calling me that, 'professor' gave me a sense of pride, a feeling of belonging.

Earning a slight nod from both twins, I got a wink from the one I should not be around. I could tell this one could mean trouble for myself. I may have to completely cut ties with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few weeks went by without any trouble, well except somehow Shamus managed to blow up his tea cup. I wasn't the only one baffled by that, how on earth do you blow up a tea cup filled with only tea leaves?!

The twins have kept their deal and not pulled a single prank on me, as for the rest of the population at Hogwarts that was another story. But she knew that Dumbledore did enjoy a good laugh that was why their punishments weren't too extreme.

Once finished grading the papers, stretching out her fingers, she did miss using a pen and pencil at times. She realized quickly which student's actually payed attention, which slacked off, and which ones cheated.

"You sure are cute when you concentrate."

Hearing a voice, how had I not known someone was in my presence? Looking up I noticed one of the twins stand next to a desk only a few feet in front of me.

"I'm surprised you didn't know I was even here." How long had he been here?

"I must be off my game, what can I do for you Mr. Weasley." Smiling up at him, I motioned for him to have a set. But he stayed standing.

"Well, sadly I have not been able to complete my essay that is due today. I had had some unforeseen events take place."

I am going to assume he is talking about his little breakup with Ms. Johnson.

"Breaking up with your girlfriend, should have not prevented you from doing your essay that I had assigned over two weeks ago." Standing from my desk, grabbing my tea cup I preceded to refill it.

"But you see," feeling a presence a little too close. "It has been coming for the past two weeks. I caught her with a Dumbstrung only last night." Turning around he was standing barley a foot away from me.

"Then it should have been done long before." It he is asking for an extension, he need only to ask instead of beating around the bush and trying to make me feel sorry for him.

"Mr. Weasley, if you are inquiring for an extension then just ask for one. Stop trying to acquire sympathy from me. Teenagers date and break up, it's part of life." Taking a sip of my tea I felt dizzy. Not a vision, Not NOW! Seeing a look of concern across his face, I dropped my cup and fell to the ground. I think I hit the ground.

 _The soft grass wasent as soft as it had seemed. My whole body was racked with pain; cuts, burns, bruses, I believe my wrist was broken maybe a rib or two._

 _Opening my eyes, the darkness surrounded me. I was outside an odd shaped house. Reminding me of something a child would build with leggos, out of proportioned. My good hand clutched my wand tightly as figures came into my line of view._

" _Oh, dear. One of you go get your father. Help me take her inside."_

 _I felt being lifted, my whole body in pain, the arms felt gentle. I felt safe. The smell, gave me a sense of happiness, & protection and something else I could not figure out. _

_Feeling my body being lowered onto a soft object, I barley could keep my eyes open. I saw red hair. A lot of red hair._

 _I felt a body again, the same one that carried me. Lift my head and rest it on their lap._

" _Leave her be, I need to tend to what wounds she has."_

" _I haven't seen her in months, I am not going to let her out of my sight. I am staying." I felt protected, I felt safe with this person. Who is this?_

" _Oh, fine Fred. Just try to keep her still."_

Feeling a hard cold stone floor under my body, I was back at Hogwarts. That was a powerful vision. Opening my eyes, I lifted myself up slowly.

"Easy there, you took a bad fall. Madam Prompfey should be here any minute."

He was sitting next to me, a worried look on his face. My vision, it was about him. And myself, in the future. But how long? I didn't need Madam Prompfey, I needed to do a reading on myself.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley I am so sorry you had to see that. Normally I can control my visions, but that was quite a strong one." Moving about, I slowly stood up. Feeling skin, he had grabbed my hand then my other one and gently helped me off the ground.

"Come sit down, you blacked out for a bit, nearly hit your head but I was able to catch you in time."

Slowly we made our way over to my desk; my favorite tea cup lay in shattered pieces of jagged glass on the cold floor.

"Oh my, Oynix dear are you all right. I got an urgent message from Mr. Weasley to come right away. I though one of them had hurt the other with their pranks." Bussing over, with a vial in her hand, Madam Prompfey walked in followed by Dumbledore.

"Honestly, I am perfectly fine. I had a rather strong vision. I have not had it or anything similar to the events before. It caught me off guard. If Mr. Weasley hadn't been here I may have a cracked skull."

"Miss. Falls, may I inquire as to what this vision was about that caused such trouble to you?" Dumbledore seemed concerned as he stood next to me.

"Dumbledore, I will gladly tell you. But only in private please." Quickly averting my eyes so as he could see me pointing with them to my savior.

"Understandable, until then just relax and have some tea. Classes are done for the evening, and the weekend is among us. I shall see you all at supper. Come Madam Prompfey, I shall escort you to the great hall." Holding out his arm for her the two of the scurried off.

Laughing softly at the sight, I always assumed Dumbledore had a thing for McGonnell.

"Hey, look at me." Noticing he was now kneeling on the floor in front of me, holding my hands. His eyes full of worry.

"I know you saw something to do with me, can you please tell me."

"I will tell you when the time is right. But first I would like to tell Dumbledore."

"Should I be worried?" thinking on that question, the answer could be 'yes' or 'no'. It would depend on how the future holds for the both of us.

"At the time, no. The vision could be taken many ways. And as promised I will tell you, but not at the current time." Smiling softly to him, I felt something. Something off, looking up I saw another student. Miss. Johnston.

"Hello, Miss Johnston what can I do for you."

"I was just coming by to drop off my essay." Holding a rolled up peace of parchment, she looked at Fred but avoided eye contact.

"Oh, of course dear. Thank you. I am actually about done with the rest, so yours will be graded by Monday. But I am sure as I have seen these past few weeks I could probably give you your 'A' now without even looking at this." Smiling at her, she was a bright student. I laid the parchment down with the others.

"Thank you Professor. I'll see you later." With that the poor girl walked away.

"Before you ask, yes Mr. Weasley you may have an extension. But only until Monday. No later than 9pm."

"Okay, that is fair enough. If you feel you are okay, then I shall be on my way. I'll see you in the Great Hall." Walking away with a smile, and a wink. I returned the wink. Knowing I shouldn't until I talked to Dumbledore more. This could be dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

The Halloween feast, a holiday Oynix had grown up as a child loving, had come and gone. With the news of the Tri Wizard Tournament. The champions had been chosen, one from each school and as a shocking turn of events Harry Potter had somehow gotten into the tournament.

Oynix hadn't even seen that one coming. The weather was turning colder, fall was upon us. Winter was very soon to follow.

The first challenge in the Tournament had come and gone. The young champions had all fought hard, each one of them gaining an egg as their trophy and a clue to their next task.

At least twice a week, Oynix would find herself alone with Mr. Weasley. Whether it be in her class room, or in the Astronomy tower after the evening class she held. He would always stay to offer his help on cleaning up. She even showed him how to move the tower top after a small meteor shower.

Dumbledore had advised her to keep anything that would happen, a secret. He was not one to step in the way of fate. Trusting her visions, he could not keep the two of them apart if and when anything would happen. He warned her to maintain a strict teacher student relationship, on a very mature level. No kissing in the hallways or holding hands.

"But what happens behind closed doors is none of my business." Smiling at the memory of the conversation, she stood to refill her tea. Already in her apartment for the evening, it was early about 930 she would guess. But she just felt so tired, her bed had called to her all day. Her papers were all graded, everything was already set up for her Monday morning class. She had also offered an optional astronomy learning class for Saturday night. The next evening, there were no meteor showers, but a few constellations would be visible and whichever student could find the ones that would match the picture she had for them all would get extra credit and house points.

Even with the chill in the air of the cold stone castle, she felt warm. It could have been the fire she had going, but still she donned her sleep shorts and t shirt. If she got cold her thick blanket would keep her warm, and she could sleep in some tomorrow. The trip to Hogsmete was tomorrow but she may not go until later in the day.

Crawling into her comphy queen size bed, she dimmed her lights she had floating around the room to nothing, only the moon light shown in.

A creeking noise woke her with a start. Grabbing her wand, aimed high she made her way to her classroom. Forgetting that she may not need the wand, she knew nothing dangerous was in the castle, but you could never be too sure.

Grabbing the door, she opened it slowly to peek out. There standing in front of her door, was a tall red head young man.

"What on earth are you doing here!?" Lowering her wand, she moved aside so he could come in the room.

"I wanted to say goodnight, and to make sure you were okay. You seemed off all day." Closing the door he followed her into her room.

"I have been craving my bed all day. My energy is drained I just want some sleep." Climbing in, she pulled the covers up to her ready to close her eyes.

"Okay then, love. Get some sleep." Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead, as far as they have gone. She feels that he thinks they are only friends; she has yet to tell him of her vision. The same one she continues to have, the one where she is injured and ends up at his home.

Feeling herself falling into the wonderful world of sleep, she hadn't realized she mumbled, "stay."

So he did. He climbed in the bed with her, and fell asleep himself.

" _I haven't seen her in months; I am not going to let her out of my sight. I am staying." I felt protected, I felt safe with this person. Who is this?_

" _Oh, fine Fred. Just try to keep her still."_

 _Fully aware of what was going on, she felt her bones being mended. Her burns being cooled, her cuts healing and her bruises being soothed._

" _I've done all I can, but I'm afraid her burns may leave a scar." The motherly voice spoke to her._

" _I don't care if she is scarred up; she's still beautiful to me."_

" _Come on, move her up stairs. Let the poor dear rest. No telling how she got away from them or what she's been through." Being lifted in the warm arms again, she felt as if she was floating._

" _Just use magic to move her."_

" _No I prefer to carry her; I want to keep an eye on her."_

" _Oh, my boy is in love. Okay then just take her to your old room."_

Waking with a jolt, she pushed the arms that were holding her. Fear that something was wrong, someone was in her bed or she had been kidnapped. She was scared; she didn't know where her wand was.

"Hey, hey easy. Oynix it's just me. Open your eyes." Hearing a soothing voice, she opened. It was just him, in her bed. What was he in her bed? Oh ya she remembered.

"I'm sorry, dream woke me. I didn't think you heard me ask you to stay."

"How could I pass up the offer." Smirking to her, he leaned up on his elbow. "So what was the dream about?"

She had never told him about her vision, she was afraid that it could lead to his death. She had not seen that, and she was happy. But any path in life could either be bad or good, this one she was afraid to see what it would be.

"Well, I guess I can tell you." Sitting up, she grabbed her wand to add to the fire. The room had a good chill in the air.

"When I had my first vision in front of you, a while ago, I told you I would tell you. So I guess now is as good as any."

Both of them were now sitting up, heavy blankets wrapping their waist, both now had a throw wrapped over their shoulders. She was still in her t shirt, he was not.

"My vision was of you. I showed up at what I can assum is your home. Your mother, I assum was there. I was injured, where I was or what happened I do not know. All I know is that you seemed protective of me. Your mother tried to get you to move but you refused to leave my side."

"Well, you are a seeier. Maybe it was the future."

"It was, the dream I just had was a vision of sorts. Your mother told you to take me to your old room so I could rest. She had no clue how I had escaped or what I had been through. All I know is that I believe I was held captive, I was burned, cut, cursed had a few broken bones. But I felt safe with you."

Looking up, his eyes met hers. He had been watching her the whole time. Not saying a word, he moved over and softly kissed her lips. Maybe he didn't think of them as friends. After a few moments they moved apart.

"I thought I was going crazy, what you described to me, I have had in dreams myself. My first one was the night after your first one." Holding her hand, he softly ran his fingers over her skin.

"Dumbledore knows, I have told him of my visions. As per my contract to work here, I have to inform him of all my visions."

"So he knows you have dreams about a student?" Laughing he asked her.

"Yes, he does. But has also told me, um." Afraid to say anything, she had never dated anyone. Just one guy while in school.

"Um, he told you 'um'."

"He told me, what happens behind closed doors, is none of his business." Blushing, she kept her head down some, embarrassed.

"He did. Well then." Moving to her, he kissed her. With more of what he had. Gently pushing her back, so he was hovering over her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt his hands on her thighs. Softly stroking her skin.

She no longer felt a chill in the air, it felt rather warm now. Of course it wasn't from the fire. They kept the room pretty warm for the next hour or so with their middle of the night make out session. If whatever they had was to go any further she would have to sit down and talk with him the stipulations Dumbledore had given her. But not now, maybe later.

Curled up next to him, his arm around her shoulder. Both out of breath, they fell back asleep.

Into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks to follow after their first night together seemed to drag on for an endless slowing of time. All the students became restless; aggravated some even began slagging in class. Still she would find herself alone with Fred from time to time. None of the other professors knew about their taboo, that she knew of. Dumbledore seemed to already know.

Oynix took a notice of a few who did not brother to show to her class, everyone was too excited after the recent announcement of the Yule Ball coming up. It was a school dance; of course the students would be too excited to concentrate on it. Well all the girls were. The young men did not seem to care, those who had girlfriends seemed like it would be another day with them. Those who were single stressed over the fact of finding a date. Poor Harry for example, since he was a Champion he couldn't just ditch the Ball. Poor guy was having a hell of a time finding a date.

One thing that worried her was who would be going to the Ball with Fred? She knew from hearing the young ladies in her class snickering that George was taking Katie Bell. But no word on who would be on the arm of the other twin.

A few, well almost all off the ladies from Beauboxum School were busy throwing themselves on ever eligible young man with in their grasps. She even had a few of them in her class, along with some young men from Drumstrung, some she found them to be Ogras. A few were even brave enough to openly flirt with her during class.

Getting her next night class ready, she already had moved the tower for the wonderful view of the night sky. Knowing no one would be in the tower for some time, she decided to go back to her room so she could change into more comfortable clothes. Her favorite yoga pants that stopped a few inches below her knee, and a loose fitting muggle band t shirt. Grabbing her duster wrap she loved, she wrapped herself and left her apartment.

Opening the door, she was startled to find that a student from Drumstrung was standing outside her door, this was one of the few that tried to openly flirt with her during class. Nathanial, being in his presence alone made her feel the need to run far away.

"Good Evening, Oynix. You look very lovely." She had told all of her students to address her as Professor Falls. Shrinking back some she pulled her duster tighter around her as he raked his eyes up and down her multiple times.

"Nathanial, even thought classes are over for the evening you are to still address me as Professor Falls. Please tell me what you are doing at the door to my private living quarters?"

"I came to watch the show for tonight, hoping to get some extra credit. But no one was here yet. Is there anything I can help set up with?" Trying to hide his sinster smirk but failing to do so, he stepped back to allow her to move out of her room.

"There are a few thing I could use help with, yes." Closing her door, she waved her hand over it to lock it, just to be safe. But she failed to notice that he had seen her lock her door without the use of a wand.

Moving back to the tower, she grabbed her wand and showed him the spell to conjure up the floor from the horrible brick to a soft giant mattress and threw in some pillows.

"Good evening, Professor Falls." Turning to the soft voice she saw a few students from Beauboxum enter the tower.

"Good evening Charlotte, and Veronica. Welcome, please find a seat. The shower will begin soon."

Seeing Nathanial taking a seat next to them, made her feel somewhat at ease. As well as a few more students began to show up.

"Okay everyone, good evening. Now since this is the first show with our visiting schools, there are a few rules: First please sign the parchment floating around so you will receive your extra credit. Second: the parchment is enhanced so if you try to sneak out early it will take your name off the list. Third: Please act mature. This is not date night. And lastly if you would like some hot tea or Cocoa simple wave your wand and say "Yum Tea" or "Yum Cocoa" basic and silly I know but it is what the House Elves told me. So enjoy the show." Seeing Fred sneak in and take his normal seat in the back, she moved to sit with him.

As always he greeted her with a smile and a wink, letting her know he had already conjured up Hot Cocoa for the both of them. Sitting next to him, in her spot in the back so she could keep an eye on all the students in the front, she failed to notice Nathanial watching her.

Instantly she felt safe, his essence wafted off his warm body and calmed her nerves. She wished she could have him hold her. But they have only kissed that one time, they mostly spend their alone time talking about her visions, the Tournament, and what he and his brother plan to do in the future.

Within a few minutes the meteor shower was over, as always they do not last as long as she wished. But she could tell from the energy around her everyone seemed happy with what they all saw. From what she could see, no one left early which was a good thing.

"Okay everyone, since curfew isn't for a bit I trust all of you can make it back to your houses safely. I will see you all tomorrow for classes. Goodnight."

Earning a few replies from everyone, she turned to put the tower back in place. Feeling large hands on her stomach, she felt warm breath that smelled like peppermint, blowing softly on her neck before the voice spoke.

"I am quite enjoying those pants you have on, they fit you very nicely."

"Here I was thinking I just wanted comfort, I'll have to remember to wear these around you more often." Stepping out of his hold, she did not want to take any chances of a visiting student seeing them and it getting back to the ministry.

"What can I do to help, usual?" Taking his wand out, he murmured the spell to switch the soft mattress back to the hard stone of the castle, and removing the pillows.

"Thank you Fred." Smiling up at him, thinking on instance, she grabbed his arm quickly and appriated them to her apartment.

"Woah, what the bloody hell was that?" Moving to sit on her bed, he hoped the room would stop spinning quickly.

"That was your first Appriation. The feeling will pass, quickly. Drink some of the water on my nightstand, it will help you." Grabbing the glass he turned the whole thing up and downed it in a few gulps.

Moving to her washroom, she took her duster off and hung it on the hook next to the door. Grabbing her toothbrush she began to brush her teeth.

"Well that was an interesting experience." Leaning on the door of her washroom, he watched her brush.

"So I got asked to the Ball."

Spitting her mouth out, she rinsed quickly.

"I didn't think any girl would ask a guy. Who asked you?" Wiping her mouth off, she moved out of to sit on her bed.

"Angelina." Moving towards her, he leaned down placing both his hand on each of her thighs. He knew she was already getting upset.

"Love, I'm not going. I told her no." Leaning closer to her, she leaned back.

"But you need to go, keep up appearances. George is going, so you need to go. This is your first and only dance, you need to go. "

Yes she was a little jealous, but if he got asked then he should go.

"I will be there, I will be a chaperone."

"So I will get to see you in a dress?" His eyes lit up like a little kid tasting his first chocolate frog.

"Yes, silly boy. But as I have told you before, we have to remain with our student and teacher professionalism while there. I also expect you to take Miss Johnson to the dance. This is not a request."

Giving him a stern look she hoped he would understand.

"Fine, only because I can tell it would brother you if I did not go. So I will go with Angelina. I will not be happy about having to fight off her advances all night. But you owe me one." Winking at her, he pecked her nose.

"Besides, mum has already sent dress robes for my brothers and me. Although I think she is playing a joke on Ron with his robes. They look dreadful." Laughing at the horrid memory of the family heirlooms that were sent to him.

"I heard him and Harry talking about them during class one morning. The poor guy, he might as well lock himself in the dungeon for the rest of his school years." Laughing to him, she sat up to move her big blankets so she could snuggle under them.

The cold winter was starting to set in for the evening; a few snowflakes were starting to waft from the night sky. The cold air in her room was starting to make its way across her room, taking over like an invisible cloak. Waving her wand her fireplace sparked to life.

"Your wandless magic astounds me. I have only ever know one other wizard to have that ability; Dumbledore." Looking in her eyes with amazement, after he sat next to her in her bed. Grabbing her comforters to help keep them both warm.

"It's something I learned from my Mum. One of the few good things I got from her." Tucking her legs cross legged, she summoned some hot peppermint tea for the both of them.

"You haven't talked any about your family with me. You know every fiber on the knitted Weasley sweaters for every single one of us. Is it a sour subject? If so, take your time, Love."

"Both of my parents are magical born. My Mom is American, my Da is Irish. I have a brother, he isn't a Wizard, and my parents adopted him before they had me. He serves in the American Military. I haven't seen him in almost a year." Sitting her mug down, she waved her hand again for some light. But it wasn't candles that lit; it was tiny balls of light that hovered a few feet from her arched ceiling.

"Fascinating. You may have to teach me how to do that."

"My mom and I get along only for the sake of appearances. Behind closed doors, it's another thing. I never knew what her issue with me was, and I never truly want to know."

After sitting his own mug down, he moved so he was leaning on the pillows. Lightly grabbing her shoulders she leaned her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Have you thought anymore about what you and George are going to do after school?"

"We actually want to open a joke shop. Our Wheeze's have been selling very well, but we shall see how it progresses in the years to come."

"I think that would be a great idea. There are quite a few muggle joke shops, maybe one day I'll take both of you to them." Turning her head slightly, she came face to face with him. She didn't know their faces were so close.

"Ill definitely have to remember that offer." Lowering his voice to almost a whisper, he glanced down at her lips.

"Can't wait." Looking down at his, she slightly licked her lips. Not a second later, his lips were on her own. Soft, plump lips molded to her own. All too soon, they parted. Staring into each other's eyes, not saying anything. Like a magnet, they reattached again, this time with fire of passion.

As if they could not get close enough to one another, soft hands skimmed her lower back under her shirt. Sending soft jolts of electrical currents threw her skin, leaning back to lay down she pulled him on top of her. Hearing him moan, she ran her hands through his long hair. Pulling away, air was a dire necessity for the both of them.

"Wow. Did you feel that?" He inquired, brows furrowed as her eyes turned a bright violet color.

"Your eyes, they have changed color."

"What? Oh, no!" Instant pain, in the base of her skull. Causing her to grab the back of her head, splitting pain shooting threw her brain, her body lifting up off the bed connecting with his own. His arms grabbing her waist to lay her down softly. But failing to do so as she withered in pain, emitting screams of agony.

"Oynix, what can I do?!" feeling helpless, he could only hold her.

"Dumbledore!" moving her hand quickly a mist like shot from her fingers forming a transparent tiger.

"Dumbledore!" screaming his name at her Protronus, it vanished as quickly as he spoke.

"What's wrong with her Mr. Weasley?" He had appriated into the corner of her room in less than a blink of an eye rushing to her, taking note that both were in her bed, in pajamas with her cradled in his arms.

"I don't know. She grabbed her head, after her eyes turned a different color."

Frantic and fear etched across the Elder man's face, as he ran his own hands over the base of her skull. Her body had stopped moving, the pain had ceased as soon as he touched her skin. Her chest heaved to slow her heart; it felt as if it was trying to explode from its confines in her body.

"What color did they turn to?" Moving his own hand he had conjured a small glass jar with bright blue substance goo like that he used to rub on the back of her neck. Causing her to whimper.

"Violet, sir. Is she going to be okay?" Not wanting to let her go, he barley lifted her up so Dumbledore could apply more Blue Goo.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, I believe she will be okay. Her visions, I'm afraid, are becoming too painful for her mind to obtain them. This will help her. She will wake soon, if not in the morning. Inform her to apply this daily to the base of her neck."

"What can I do to help her out?"

Looking at the young man, Dumbledore could see in his eyes, he had nothing but pure love for the young witch. Only wanting to protect her as his own from any harm. Knowing if the Ministry caught with of a Professor and a Student have a relationship that was more than student teacher, she would be sent to Azkaban.

"Keep her safe, and show her the love she deserves. I can see it in your eyes, Mr. Weasley that you do indeed, love her."

"I- I thinking that I do, Professor."

"Then be careful. Mind watchful eyes at all times, and large ears. The Ministry will not take likely to this. Azkaban is not a place for her." Winking at the young man, he vanished.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, as long as I'm breathing." Gently kissing her lips, he slowly moved the two of them so they were both under the heavy covers with her tucked safely in his arms.


End file.
